Yonaka Kurai
|-|Human= |-|King of Mogekos= |-|Lord Prosciutto= Character Synopsis Yonaka Kurai (倉井 ヨナカ) is a high school girl and the protagonist of Mogeko Castle. Yonaka is depicted as an ordinary girl. She cares deeply for her brother and wanted nothing more than to see and be together with him again. In one ending, Yonaka even becomes a god and is considered almighty among the Mogeko's Character Statistics Tiering: 10-B. High 3-A '''with her knife & Huffspray | '''High 3-A | 2-C ''' '''Verse: Mogeko Castle Name: Yonaka Kurai, Lord Prosciutto, God Gender: Female Age: '''Never specified but likely 17 to 18 years considering she's a high schooler '''Classification: Human | God, King of The Mogeko's Special Abilities: None | None | None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Creation, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Life Manipulation, Emphatic manipulation, Timeline creation, Plot Manipulation, Teleportation, Blood Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Magic, Conceptual Manipulation, Multiplication, Healing, Statics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Passive Mind Manipulation and Resistance to it, Power Mimicry, Mind Reading, Reality Warping, Shapeshifting, Space Manipulation, Time Manipulation and can enter and leave paintings (Inherited King Mogeko powers) | All previous powers but to a higher extent, Resurrection, Possession, Light Manipulation, Flight and Incorporeality (it is implied that she resurrected her brother . She got possessed by Lord Prosciutto(the light) and inherited its powers. During the possession, Lord Prosciutto shows light manipulation the ability to fly ), Omniscience, 4th Wall Awareness, Abstract Existence (Merged with "The Darkness"), Invulnerability and can cause Status Effects, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Omnipresence, Incorporeality, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation and has a Resistance to all of them (Sword Prosciutto causes all the status effects and Armor, Helmet, Shield, and Charm Prosciutto are immune to all of them while giving invulnerability to physical attacks. The prosciutto armor it’s stated to be made by the god of another world. It makes sense for that god to be Lord Prosciutto since the one who gives the armor to you is a mogeko ), Immortality (Type 9, it is mentioned that souls “ascend” to heaven to become one with Lord Prosciutto, this would mean that heaven is some sort of higher reality ), Ascended Physiology, Soul Manipulation (Mogekos souls ascend to heaven to become one with Lord Prosciutto) Destructive Ability: Human Level (Simply a human beign without any real feats). High Universal Level with her Knife (With her knife, she can one-shot Mogekos. With the Huffspray she could incapacitate Moge-ko ) | High Universe Level '(killed and inherited King Mogeko powers. Superior to Moge-ko ) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(Inherited the power of Lord Prosciutto whom as a god should be comparable to Etihw) '''Speed: Unknown, possibly Massively FTL+ '(can run on par with Moge-ko ) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Lord Prosciutto’s light covered the castle in seconds). ' Nigh-Omnipresent '''within The Mogeko Castle (Merged with "The Darkness" ) 'Lifting Ability: Regular Human '|'Superhuman | Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Human Class. High Universal level with her Knife or Huffspray | High Universal '| '''Multi-Universe Level ' (Is heavily implied to have created the entire universe and be similar in nature to the same god of Christian Belief. In addition Lord Prosciutto supposedly created Paradise, which is akin to a spiritual universe or Heaven) 'Durability: Human Level '| '''High Universe Level '''as the King of Mogekos | '''Multi-Universe Level (Even in the eyes of the Mogeko race, Lord Prosciutto is seen as almighty and omnipotent, said race has easily High 3-A entities. Exists beyond the universe and would be uneffected by the destruction of The Mogeko Castle itself) Stamina: Average '''| '''Average | Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range through knife. Extended Melee Range through Huffspray | High Universal '''as the King Mogekos | '''Multi-Universal Intelligence: Average '''| '''Above Average| Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Keys: Yonaka Kurai | King of Mogekos | God/Lord Prosciutto(Avatar) | True Self Note: This profile only covers the events of Mogeko Castle, this profile might get mayors upgrades when Mogeko Castle Gaiden comes out. Note 2: This profile includes feats for "The Gray Garden" to see why both verses are connected, read this blog List of Equipment: Her Knife (That was made specifically to kill The Mogeko's) and various Books Extra Info: Due to the ambiguous nature of Mogeko Castle, some things are hard to interpret such as feats. However, it's made very clear that Lord Prosciutto is Mogeko Castle's equivalent to Judeo-Christian God and draws many parallels between the two Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Humans Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Protagonist Category:Horror Category:Schoolgirls Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Kings Category:Knife Users Category:RPG Maker Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Time Benders Category:Light Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Blood Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Beings Category:Immortals Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Regenerators Category:Life Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Healing Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Mind Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Shapeshifters Category:Abstract Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Poison Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:RPG Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Unknown Tier Category:Funamusea Verse